


Bruce Banner imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: request: Could you do Bruce Banner. i love him and there are like never any of him. Could Y/n like work with the Averages and one day there all hanging out and something happens and Bruce almost hulks out but Y/N stops him. Then Bruce confesses his love.





	1. Jealousy makes you do crazy things

**Author's Note:**

> request: Could you do Bruce Banner. i love him and there are like never any of him. Could Y/n like work with the Averages and one day there all hanging out and something happens and Bruce almost hulks out but Y/N stops him. Then Bruce confesses his love.

Being Tony’s personal assistant has its up and down. The upside is the money obviously but the downside is that he can be a pain in the ass. Sometimes I felt like was actually his babysitter than his assistant when he’d throw a fit. Fortunately Pepper told me on my first day that if he acted that way to call her so she can put him in his place. Another plus was the fact that I was around dr. Bruce banner. To be honest I only applied for the job because I would be close to him. Well that and the fact that I need to pay off my student loans. Sadly since I started working here he’s barely said two words to me. Tony knew about my crush and would tease me sometimes but I would just ignore him. Tonight Tony was having a party and he insisted I’d come.

“Enjoying the party” I turned and notice Steve standing next to me

“Eh once you’ve been to one of Tony’s parties you’ve been to them all” this caused Steve to laugh

“Haha yeah yet there are people still dying to be invited to them. Do you want to sit down” Steve lead us to a bar and started talking about Bucky.

*Bruce’s pov*

“You alright there Bruce it looks like your about to explode” Tony asked as I’m staring at y/n and Steve talking by the bar. I know I shouldn’t be jealous, I mean y/n isn’t my girlfriend. Yet there was apart of me that wants her to be. Everyday at work I try not to speak to her because I feel like I have nothing to talk to her about. I mean she’s half my age she’d probably think I just want to get in her pants. Sadly now I’m watching Steve sweeping her off her feet.

“Yeah I’m alright why?”

“Because you’ve been staring at cap and y/n for the past hour. Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”

“I, ugh she’s hitting it off with Steve I don’t want to ruin it for him.”

“So you would rather her be happy with someone else?” I nodded my head “What if I told you she liked you back, would you make a move?”

“She doesn’t like me Tony just drop it” I got up and left to the bathroom.

*y/n pov*

It’s been half an hour since the party has ended and only myself and the rest of the avengers were gathering in the living room. I decided to sit next to Steve seeing as he’s still talking to me about Bucky but he’s now telling me about their childhood. I gotta admit for being Americas sweetheart Steve really liked starting fights. Even if though he insisted that he was defending someone. From the corner of my eye though I noticed Bruce staring at us before looking away.

“Y/n I swear I was just sticking up for the girl. Her boyfriend was being a jerk to her” Steve defended himself.

“Keep telling yourself that Steve” I laughed as I patted his shoulder.

“You know you and cap would make a really cute couple y/n” Tony randomly said getting everybody’s attention. “What? You’ve seen them all night, the perfect couple” I noticed Bruce starting to tense up.

“We’re just friends Tony” Steve tried ease the scene.

“For now, come on you two have been flirting all night.”

“No we haven’t ! ! !” I snapped back. I noticed Bruce’s eyes starting to change

“Hey if you guys get married y/n can officials be Mrs. America” Tony teased but started to panic when he noticed his friends skin starting to change green. “Shit Bruce, everybody get out” everyone started to panic. I don’t know if I was asking for a death wish or something but the next thing I knew i was in front of Bruce. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. At first he was stiff but after a few seconds I felt him relax and started kissing me back. Reluctantly I pulled away and stared at him, he was back to normal.

“How did you? ”

“I saw it on an episode of teen wolf” this caused Bruce to laugh.

“I love you” Bruce finally confessed

“What ? Really? Why, you barely talk to me when I’m around, I actually thought you didn’t like me.”

“I could never hate you y/n. The reason I didn’t talk to you was because I mean you’re half my age I always felt like we would have nothing to talk about.” This only caused me to kiss him again.

“Bruce I graduated at the top of my class at Oxford and I have a PhD on theoretical physicists. Im not like most woman my age, enjoy talking about science.” I laughed at Bruce shocked expression.

“If you have a PhD? Why on earth are you Tony’s assistant then?”

“I need to pay off student loans. That and I wanted to get close to you. I really like you Bruce” I looked up at him and I felt him kissing me again.

“Um hopefully that like will turn to love?” Bruce asked

“It will definitely turn to love” I was about to kiss him until I heard Tony’s voice.

“FINALLY my science bro made a move. Sorry you almost hulked out but I need to do something so you would make a move. Oh and y/n you’re getting a promotion. With a brain like yours you don’t need to waist it on getting me coffee.” Tony’s shouted from the other side of the room.


	2. Twice your age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Tony thinks of the Reader as his daughter and isn’t too happy to find her and Bruce in a… compromising position, especially considering she is half his age

Being in a relationship is quite tough. Being in a relationship and being an avenger is tougher, but being in a secret relationship with a fellow avenger was down right impossible. Especially when there’s another avenger who thinks of you as their daughter and has stated they will hurt any potential boyfriends.

I’ve been in a secret relationship with my handsome boyfriend Bruce Banner for about eight months. We’ve been keeping it a secret because we like having something private. That and the fact that Tony would lose his shit if he found it. Ever since I joined the avengers six years ago Tony and I grew a special bond. He liked to say I was the daughter her never had and I knew he would be mad I was dating his best friend.

We’d have secret meetings or if we felt brave enough sneak in a kiss or two during work. Tonight luckily everybody besides me and Bruce were on a mission so I was able to sleep in his room for the time being. What we weren’t counting on was the mission ended early. Currently I was on top of Bruce leaving kisses all over his neck as he was groping my thighs.

“Mmm you enjoying yourself sweetie”. I started sucking on Bruce’s neck.

“Yeah” Bruce’s breath started to become heavier.

“Yo Bruce we’re home ear- what the fuck is going on in here” Tony shouted as I got off Bruce.

“Listen Tony-” Bruce tried to reason with him

“No I don’t want to fucking look at you right now. Y/n do you realize he’s twice you’re AGE ! ! ! And you banner, can’t you find a woman your own age ! ! !"Tony’s voice echoed through the halls. "How long has this been going on?”

“Eight months”

“Eight months ! ! ! !” Tony’s voice became even louder causing the team to rush to were the source of the yelling came from.

“What’s going on in here” Steve tried to calm Tony down.

“I walked in on y/n kissing Bruce’s neck and him feeling her up. That’s what’s going on in here” Tony yelled again as the everyone was shocked with the new information.

“Tony please you need to understand I’m 24 years old I’m an adult I can date anyone I want”

“But he’s twice your age” Tony whined

“If I’m not mistaken before you settled down with pepper you used to hook up with girls who were barely eighteen. It’s clear they care about each other just let them be” Natasha tried to reason with Tony who had his hands over his face.

“You break her heart I’ll break your face got that banner” Tony looked up at Bruce. He knew he could never beat the other guy but he felt the need to threaten him anyways.

“I promise Tony, if it’s any consolation the other guy loves her as much as I do. He wants to protect her”

“You better, and you ” he turned to me “now I really do feel like your father” he gave me a smile before exiting Bruce’s room with the rest of the team

“At least we can kiss whenever we want now” I kissed Bruce

“No you can’t” we heard Tony shouting.

“He’s not going to like me for a while is he”

“No, but I will” I replied against his lips.


	3. What did I miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Imagine you’re in a relationship with Bruce. After a mission he gets lost. But the reader can’t believe it. After three months (he had to hide he comes back. To his surprise, the reader is pregnant with his child. Lot of fluff

“Hey sweetie are you all packed?” Bruce asked and he stepped inside our tiny New York apartment.

“I just finished” I replied as I zipped up my last suitcase. “Tell me again why I have to leave?” A couple of hours ago Bruce frantically entered our apartment and just told me that I needed to pack my stuff.

“Because you’re not safe here, myself and the team are going to a safe house Clint knows. We’re going to lay low for two days while we figure out how to defeat this robot.” Bruce grabbed my stuff as I grabbed my purse and started making my way towards the front door.

“Hey guys” I waved to the team

“Hey y/n” they responded as I sat down next to Natasha.

*time skip*

“Honey I’m home” Clint shouted as we stepped into a farm house. “this is Laura.” Clint introduce the woman who walked in

“I know all your names” the woman who looks like she’s about to give birth spoke. Just then two kids come running down the stairs.

“Oh, Incoming. Hi sweetheart. Hey buddy! Guys, this is my family”

“I didn’t know Clint was married” I whispered into Bruce’s ear.

“Me neither” each one them introduce themselves to us.

“Hey I know everyone’s name but you” Laura stopped in front of me.

“Oh hi I’m y/n, Bruce’s wife” I shook her hand.

“Oh my gosh why haven’t we met before” Laura looked shocked

“I work in New York, and to be fair I didn’t know Clint had a family” I smiled at the woman.

“I set up this whole with shield so they can be kept off my records.”

“That still doesn’t excuse the fact that we’ve never met. Come I want to get to know you, Natasha would you like to join us? Clint show the guys where they will be staying” Laura looked at her husband

“Gladly” Natasha followed

“Alright, kids your going to be bunking with me and your mom alright” Clint talked to his kids as the men went upstairs. We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. I bonded with Laura about the struggles of being married to an avenger. We started talking about visiting each other once this whole ultron thing is over. Bruce and Clint actually had to make us go to bed.

“I really like Laura she’s so kind” I was talking to Bruce as we got under the covers.

“She is nice” Bruce agreed “and did I hear right, did you two already start planning trips to see each other once this is over?”

“Yes you did. It’s just so nice to talk to someone who understands being married to a superhero.”

“I’m happy that you’re happy” Bruce gave me a kiss before turning off the lamp. “I love you y/n, goodnight”

“I love you too Bruce, goodnight”

*two days later*

“Please be safe” I rested my head against Bruce’s as he was preparing to leave.

“I always am sweetie” he kissed my forehead.

“I want to talk to the other guy” Bruce knew what I was talking about. Being married to Bruce I was also married to the hulk and I’ve grown quite protective over him. Although he’s more protective over me. I always talk to the other guy right before a dangerous mission and tell him to be careful. I watched as his eyes turned green, that meant that even though he didn’t turn he was still listening. “I want you to be careful ok? I want my men to come home safe” I cupped Bruce’s face as I spoke to the hulk. He nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips “I love you and I’ll see you when you come back” I let go of Bruce and watched as he got on the jet to leave.

“They’re going to be ok” Laura placed her hand on my shoulder as we watched them take off.

“I know but I still worry”

“Come on let’s go inside” we finally turned around walked inside her house.

It took two days for the team to get back to us about the ultron incident and said they would be back in a few hours.

“We’re home” I heard clint’s voice from the kitchen. I dried my hands and rushed to greet Bruce, only to realize he wasn’t with him.

“Where’s Bruce?” I asked and everyone was averting their eyes. “Where is my husband” I asked again.

“Listen y/‘n” Clint stepped forward. “During the battle something happened to Bruce and well he took off on a jet. I’m so sorry” my heart dropped he just took off, how could he just take off.

“No” I whispered. “This isn’t happening no” tears were forming in my eyes.

“I’m so sorry y/n” Clint repeated at I felt Laura’s pulling me into an embrace. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, like they wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.

“What am I going to do”

“You can stay with us as long as you’d like” I heard coopers voice, he obviously heard what was going on.

“Yeah she can stay with us right daddy?” Lila looked up at Clint.

“Of course, y/n you are more than welcomed to stay.”

“Thanks guys” Lila pulled me away from her mom and took me upstairs so she could show me something in her room.

*3 months later*

It’s been difficult these past three months but I tried my hardest to move forward. Clint and his family have been nothing but kind to me. I haven’t even considered going back to New York. There are too many memories of Bruce in our apartment. I was planning on selling the place and buying a house near Clint’s.

Although I’m still holding out hope that Bruce will come back mostly because I just found out I was pregnant. Bruce has wanted to start a family but now that it was actually happening he’s not around.

“Can you name your baby after me” Lila asked as we were making cookies.

“Honey, y/n doesn’t know if she’s having a boy or a girl yet” Laura crushed her daughters hopes

“But if it is a girl” Lila started again

“I’ll think about it” I looked down at the little girl before she ran out of the kitchen. “So I was talking to a realtor and I’ve finally agreed on a price to sell the apartment in New York”

“NOOOO. Does this mean you’re moving-”

“Here, yeah” I smiled at Laura “I was just looking and it seams as though your neighbors moved already.” I added on.

“Are you moving next door ! ! ! ”

“I’m planning on it” I almost dropped the tray of cookies in my hand when Laura let out a excited scream.

“What’s going on in here” Clint came rushing in.

“Y/n is planning on buying the house next door”

“No way” Clint mocked his wife’s excitement making her slap his head. “No in all seriousness I’m happy you-” he was interrupted buy the sound of a jet. We looked out the window and spotted a jet that the avengers use when they go on missions. Placing the tray down we all went outside to see who had arrived. My eyes started to water when I realized it was Bruce that was stepping out of the jet.

“Son of a bitch” Clint muttered

“Language daddy” Lila scolded her dad as I made my way over to Bruce.

“Hey y/n” Bruce started playing with his sleeves. I didn’t respond, I just hugged him tightly.

“Where were you” I cried into his shirt.

“Wanda messed with my mind while we were over there and didn’t trust myself to be around you”

“She did what” I started to get mad

“No no no this was before she was on our side” Bruce tried to calm me down “but the memories still haunted me and I didn’t trust myself enough to come home to you yet. That’s why I went away. I finally felt like could control myself now so I went back to our apartment. Only to have our neighbor say you never came back. I went to the tower and Tony said that you moved in with Clint and his family. So I flew out here, so we can go back home”

“I am home Bruce” I looked up at my husband. “Clint and his family have shown me love and support throughout the time you have been gone. I was planning on selling the apartment in New York to buy that house” I pointed to the house next to clint’s. “I feel like we’d have a better life here, especially since” I pointed to my stomach.

“No” Bruce stared at my small baby bump, and probably wondering why he didn’t see it sooner.

“Yes, three months. I found out last week” I watched as Bruce placed his hands on my stomach.

“We’re going to be parents” there was nothing but pure joy in Bruce’s eyes.

“Yes” I felt Bruce’s lips on mine and kissed me with so much love.

“Yo you crazy kids why don’t you come inside” Clint’s voice echoed.

“Come on we have a lot to discuss regarding us selling the apartment and moving over here.”

“Of course sweetie” I kissed Bruce one last time before we went inside Clint’s house.


End file.
